Parasite T
by Mangle6
Summary: They say it was the worst thing to come since Pixlexia. They say it was more painful then child birth and more ruthless then Moral Kombat. But one's thing is for certain is that it all started one night...
1. Sparks Fly

It had been a surprisingly relaxing. With no non life threatening situation year for everyone in the arcade. In fact today was the thirty-first anniversary of Fix-It-Felix. And everyone was invited whether they we're a hero, villain, or NPC. And the party was in full swing as Felix was talking with Ralph and Vanellope by the drink table.

"I'm telling on their third date Kit had decided to go all out. But he didn't know his wheelchair wasn't waterproof. So his drink spilled on the control panel and he ended up crashing into a waiter that had a platter of raw sushi!" Vanellope said and Ralph started laughing while Felix gave a concerned smile.

"What happened then?" He asked slightly curious wondering what Kit did after that,

"Oh yeah here's the best part! Some of the sushi ended up going down his pants! Fudge said he was screaming _"Cold, slimy, icky!"_ and she said she quickly payed the bill, grabbed Kit, and got out of there! And ever since Kit can get anywhere near fish without getting skirmish." Vanellope said just before he busted out into laughter. Ralph laughed as well and Felix shook his head. And as luck would have it they ran into the same bunny who was still in his wheelchair.

"Hey guy's." Kit said, "Have you seen Fudge? I wanted to give her something." Ralph smiled and ruffled Kit's ears,

"No but I'm sure she'll show up." He said and the disabled bunny nodded.

"Well what do you want to give her?" Vanellope asked, Kit turned red.

"Nothing much but I just want to give it to her before something bad happens...or I loose my nerve." Kit said whispering the last part.

"Well we'll keep a look out for her." Felix said,

"Yeah...tha-thanks." Kit replied as wheeled off into the crowd. Suddenly the lights turned red. And the music in the room began to turn into a loud screeching causing everyone to cover their ears. But it was effecting the electricity in the room. (Minus the animatronics from _FNAF's_ and the terminator bots from _Terminator_ ). Anything with wires and cords started sparking, sizzling, and jolting. Finally a spark of electricity hit the flickering lights and the lights went out. After that everyone took a moment to try to figure out what just happened. Suddenly a horrible smell filled the room as it smelled like something was burning. At first everyone was confused but realization hit one of the party go-ers.

"Kit!" Eggman screamed, everyone then gasped and started to panic. A pink light then glowed and it was revealed to be Mangle. She had a pink dress on as her usual pink puffy afro was in a bun. She looked around the room until her eye's landed on a smoking wheelchair. But there was no bunny in it reduced to ashes or otherwise. Her pupils dilated, as everyone started to talk over each other.

"Where is he?" One character said, Felix then got up on the stage and motioned Mangle over to him. She walked over letting her pink light shine on him; gathering everyone's attention.

"Now hold it everyone. I'm sure Kit us fine he didn't get shocked so he's alive and well. I'm sure he's just using his crutches to look for Fudge and they'll both be back in Sugar Rush in no time." Felix said and that calmed everyone down slightly.

"Felix is right in the mean time you all head to your games I will keep a lookout as always." Surge said, and with that every character filed out and made their way back to their games.

* * *

The next day at Sugar Rush hospital one of the doctors had just gotten to the building. And was walking across the parking lot. He had been at the party and was still trying to figure out himself how that electrical surge happened. But his thoughts came to a screeching halt as he got to the door and saw a medium-sized box was in front of it. A note on the box read:

 _If you value your life and all of Sugar Rush don't open this box._

The doctor shook his head, why would someone deliberately put the box here to make a note that told him not to open it. He threw the not to the side and opened the box. What he saw scared him, his body went pale as what was in the box was Kit and Fudge. They both looked fine but what as the doctor looked into their eye's. They we're completely blood-red. The doctor put each of his hands on a vain in their arms. They had a heart beat but it was slow and very light.

"D-Don't worry I'll get you two some help." The doctor said but before he could get up his wrists we're held tight by the racer and the NPC. They didn't speak and they certainly didn't let go.

"Wha-What are you doing?" The doctor said, but only Fudge gave the reply and it wasn't her voice.

"Don't say he didn't warn you." Electric shock then ran through the doctor. As he screamed and tried to pull away, his hair began to some as red mist rose into the air. Finally they electricity stopped. And the doctor swayed slightly before falling to the ground. Fudge and Kit's eye's on the other hand had changed back to normal but they had passed out as well. Unfortunately this was the perfect opportunity for the mist to slip away undetected.


	2. The Infection

Felix and Ralph we're at Sugar Rush hospital. As they watched Kit and Fudge slowly breath from a quarantined room. Through a one-sided mirror. Vanellope and the other racers had been cleaning their karts from a hard day of racing. When all of them got the news the racer and the bunny was at the hospital.

"Why are they in there?" Ralph asked one of the nurses that so happened to pass by,

"We ran tests and they seem to have some sort of bacteria in them that we've never seen before. We checked every known disease but nothing. Since we don't know the symptoms or if it's contagious or not. We have to keep them in their for everybody's protection." The nurse answered as she stared worriedly at the two. They had wires and wires on them as they both had breathing masks on.

"Okay we're here! Where are they?" Vanellope asked as her and the racers came barreling in. Felix pointed towards the glass and the racers pressed themselves on it to see their fellow characters.

"H-Hey one's waking up!" Candlehead said as Kit started to stir awake. His eye's slowly opened as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. Then his mind began to panic, why did he have wires connected to him? The heart monitor started beeping like crazy,

"Kit! Don't worry your fine." Felix said and Kit's gaze shot towards him and his heart began to go back to its normal pace. Kit wanted to walk out of the room and talk to his friends but his legs, the wires, arm restraints, and the mask he couldn't. So he gave the most pitiful eye's the group had ever seen. Luckily a doctor passed by wearing a biohazard suit,

"You can all visit but first you all need to be given a vaccine shot first. Go to room A236." The doctor said in a monotoned voice and the group hurried to the room as the doctor walked in to check on Kit.

A few minutes later the group came back with their required shots. And they showed no hesitation as they went into Kit and Fudge's room. The doctor was writing down a few notes and as they got closer they saw red patches we're all over the couple. They looked like a fusion of hives and a really bad rash. Kit looked incredibly uncomfortable as he scratched as the blemishes on his skin. The doctor moved over and checked their vitals, finally after a moment of silence. The doctor removed the breathing masks from his patients. He then left the room, leaving the group to stare at Kit. A long silence went on until the bunny was way too self-conscious not to say:

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You disappear after a huge electronic exposition. And then come back with some mysterious disease no one had heard about. Please tell me you at least remember what happened?" Ralph said. Kit's scratched his head,

"Nope." He said telling a half truth. Taffyta raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything Fudge started to wake up. Her eye's opened and she immediately looked over to her side to see her lovely boyfriend.

"W-What happened?" She asked,

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Gloyd said,

"Anyway Kit your sure you don't know what happened?" Felix said. The bunny in question sighed,

"Fine. After all the electronic mayhem I remember waking up next to Fudge. And I swear I saw this...character...I couldn't see its face but it did have yellow eye's." Kit said.

"Yeah I remember that too! It injected us with some red liquid. We couldn't move its as if we we're paralyzed." Fudge said, and her boyfriend nodded.

"Then what?" Swizzle asked,

"Nothing else. We passed-" Kit said before a coughing fit started.

"Kit are you okay?" Fudge said as she noticed that her beloveds heart monitor had jumped in speed. And his coughs we're growing louder. Finally Kit his coughing fit ended but blood came out of his mouth. The racers screamed, Fudge looked around the room and pressed the emergency button on her bed. An alarm blared as doctors came flooding in the room a few of them shooed their guests out while a few checked on Kit. They put the breathing masks back on the two and cleaned up Kit along with his bed sheets. And in that moment Fudge realized how awful her body really felt.


	3. What Does The T Stand For

Freddy woke up, his brown bear fur glistening in the moonlight. He straightened the fedora on his head and looked around to see his friends we're starting to awaken. He rubbed the sleep from his eye's but all the sleep vanished when he saw Doc. Freddy walked over to his father and held him in his arms. His pupils dilated back and went back to normal,

"What's wrong with him?" A male British accent rang from behind. Freddy turned around and saw Enard and the other animatronics we're staring with fear and curiosity.

"I don't know but he needs rest." Freddy said as him and his friends walked to Doc's room and placed him in his bed.

"I hope he's okay." Baby said as they all moved to Pirate Cove,

"He's gonna be fine. It's just a cold or maybe he fell asleep." Foxy said.

"Yeah! No reason to worry everything will be-" Alfred (one of the bittybabies) said before him and everyone else saw Pirate Cove. The normally crystal clear seas we're blood-red as a foggy mist was above the water. The mist saw its new victims and rose in the air. Every animatronics looked back to see the Cupcakes. (The appropriately named twin cupcakes) we're the last animatronics at the line.

"You two run and grab Doc, get him out ya hear me?" Chicka said and the cupcakes nodded.

"Alright in three...two...one!" Mangle said, the cupcakes ran, her and the other's charged, and the mist dived.

The cupcakes sped through the halls as they swore they heard electronic pops and sizzles.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Spring Trap screamed as the cupcakes heard it loud and clear, finally they got to Doc's room and opened the door. They went inside put wheels on his bed and started rolling him and his bed out to the exit. Doc moaned,

"Le-Leave me...red mist...pain..." He muttered. The cupcakes kept going they wouldn't leave their master. The little animatronics then jumped onto Doc's belly and they busted out the front door. They looked back and threw raspberries at the mist but they noticed that the mist had a snarky look to it. As if it we're saying:

"You screwed up and I love it!" Suddenly the cupcakes felt very woozy. And their electricity began to pop and spark as they felt the wires in them start to catch fire. Their eye's widened as they screamed finally they hit the ground barely clinging to life. And surprisingly the mist laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Kit and Fudge we're fast asleep unaware of what had happened in a different game.

 _Kit was running as fast as his legs we're taking him as the place he was in was a meadow void of any life other than flowers._

 _"Ye-haw!" Kit said as eager and speedy music began to play and Kit sang:_

 ** _In the real word I'm wheelin'._**

 ** _But soon I will be speedin' till I am runnin'._**

 ** _Oh Fudge I hurt myself for you!_**

 ** _I made myself crippled cause I adore you!_**

 ** _So don't you dare think that I don't have my heart locked you._**

 ** _Cause I do! Yes I do! I do!_**

 ** _In the real world I'm wheelin'!_**

 ** _But here I'm runnin'!_**

 ** _I don't regret what I did cause your alive and by my side!_**

 ** _So don't even dream that I'd ever leave._**

 ** _Don't cry at the thought I'd flake!_**

 ** _You better not doubt my love!_**

 ** _Cause I'd die for you!_**

 ** _If only you knew, how much I adore you!_**

 ** _How much I would quit seeing for you!_**

 ** _How much I would give up my hearing for you!_**

 ** _How much I gave up walking for you!_**

 ** _In the real word I'm wheelin'!_**

 ** _But soon I will be speedin' till I am runnin'!_**

 ** _Oh Fudge I hurt myself for you!_**

 _As the music ended and he came to a stop. He fell into the flowers and started rolling in them. Laughing the entire time,_

 _"Aww. So cute, how pathetic of you to put so much faith in that little racer." A voice said and Kit snapped his eye's open and saw a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with no irises, and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appeared to be dark eye bags. And laugh lines around his mouth, giving his face an overall skeletal look. Finally his entire head was covered by a white racing helmet. That was painted with a red signature "T" and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit. It was non other than the infamous racer: Turbo._

 _"What?" Kit said as his cheeks started to turn red from both anger and embarrassment._

 _"No offense but I certainly wouldn't risk anything for that crybaby. But that's just me I more interested in Vanellope." Turbo said and Kit felt his anger defuse for a moment,_

 _"Wait...I'm dreaming so...you can't be real." He said._

 _"Actually I can thay for a fact that I am real." Turbo retorted,_

 _"Prove it." Kit said. The racer snapped his fingers and a fish appeared behind the unbelieving rabbit. Turbo then snapped his fingers again and the fish gave Kit a wet slap on his rear. Kit yelped as soon as it made contact, his face turned beet red._

 _"Alright, alright your real." He muttered,_

 _"Good. Now that we have that covered...by any chance do you know where Vanellope iths?" Turbo said. Kit opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself._

 _"Why do you want to know? I mean I've never see you in this game. I've never heard of you or been to your game. And, no offense, but I get a bad vibe from you and I've learned to listen to it." He said his voice eerily quiet,_

 _"Ah, your thmart I like that! But aths you are aware you and your thugar mama are in the hothpital." The racer replied back._

 _"Wait...how-" The thoroughly confused bunny asked before Turbo continued,_

 _"I have new powerths and I can kill you two in a thecond." Kit blinked._

 _"Wait...your the one who made us sick! That's it! I don't know who you are but since your real I'm gonna give you some pound-cake!" Kit said as he cracked his knuckles and got ready to charge at the racer. Turbo snapped his fingers and surgical needles we're aimed at his victim. Causing him to start shaking._

 _"Don't test me child. Now lithten you tell me where Vanellope iths or I'll cause your preciouths beloved to hit the flat line. And believe me when I thay thiths. She will not regenerate my viruth hath corrupted her and your code so you won't come back. I can fix ther along with you but only if you tell me where the princess ith. So what will it be...Fudge or Vanellope?" Kit was silent as he bit his lip he cared about Vanellope but he loved Fudge and would do anything to protect her._

 _"S-She's at the castle." He squeaked and Turbo snapped his fingers again and the needles disappeared,_

 _"Thankth." He said before the world around Kit disappeared._

* * *

He woke up his heart was racing he looked at himself and Fudge they looked a little better. But still Kit couldn't help but wonder: Had it been real?


	4. The Transformation

_**The charecters Chocofudge and Brownie Bits belong to one of my friend's unfortunatelyshe dosenthave a fanfiction account but she wanted me to give her credit anyway. Hope you enjoy the chapter chow!**_

* * *

Sonic, Felix, Tales, and Ralph we're all in Tappers after a long day of working.

"So how's Kit and Fudge?" Sonic asked as he took a sip from his mug of rootbear, Felix looked nervously over to Ralph.

"We're not so sure about Fudge, but Kit coughed up blood...so he isn't doing so good." Ralph said, Sonic looked worried.

"Really?" He said and Felix nodded his head,

"We havnt been there since. What if us being their got Kit over excited. Ya know how he is." Felix said. Sonic nodded,

"True but we can't just leave them while their sick. I'm sure one more visit won't hurt." He said.

"I don't know Sonic what if something bad happens?" Tails asked,

"Then I'll fix it!" Felix said and they all headed to Sugar Rush hospital. The two hero's, bad guy, and sidekick quickly made their way into the building. Finally they got there and they walked into the building. And as they did they saw that the lights we're very dim and no one was in sight.

"Umm...guy's maybe we should go." Tails said as they started to near Fudge's and Kit's room,

"Come on buddy no reason for that! I'm sure the power grid just blew a fuse." Sonic said and Tails sighed not knowing whether his brother and mentor was right. They all walked into the room, they saw the heart monitor's we're still beeping. Along with the blankets covering the two patients.

"Okay so maybe someone turned off the lights." Sonic said nervously,

"Fudge...Kit...are you alright." Felix said. A brown blur jumped out of Kit's bed and landed onto Felix, everyone saw thar instead of the bunny. It was a medium-sized hyperactive dog. He was covered in melted chocolate and had powdered sugar on his back, tails, paws, and ears. His eye's we're blood-red and the dog just wouldn't stop yapping, everyone was stunned.

"Ugh, Chocofudge be quiet I'm trying to sleep." A unknown voice said, Felix, Ralph, Tails, and Sonic looked over. To see a mystery girl remove the covers from herself. The girl was ran and had brown hair with toasted brown highlights. Her hair had small bits of brownies in it and she wore a pair of goggles on her head. She had a shirt on with brown diamond pattern on it with the collar popped. The shirts long sleeves we're stripped with tan and brown. Along with her long socks, finally she had a long pair of boots. She rubbed her eye's and saw the visitors and she spoke with a southern accent.

"Why howdy! I'm Brownie Bits! And that's my cute widdle dog Chocofudge! Now who do I have to pleasure to meet?"

"I can answer that." A hauntingly familiar voice rang as the door slammed shut. And finally Turbo stepped out of the darkness.

"Turbo!" The friend's said at once,

"What are you doing here!?" Ralph ordered,

"Yeah we thought you died when you got burned by the diet cola springs!" Felix added.

"Well sense was I was programmed into the game at the time. I regenerated and I ran to the code room before the reset. So I could just as quickly add myself back in afterwords so I could plan my revenge. You see last time I was too soft so this time I decided to go bigger. You see I made a virus that could weaken a character and make them a little sick. Just long enough for it to get into the code and revert the character. Back to what they we're going to be until the programmers made you, you! I already got those nicelanders, and your little resistance team along with Eggman. And I got all those pathetic racers as well." Turbo monologued,

"No! Change them back!" Sonic screamed.

"Oh I would if I wanted to...but I can't you need an antidote to make one and I havent even thought of starting the recipe! Any who so now my virus is strong enough to take over three games at once! I just need one more character to be able to take over completely." Turbo continued,

"But why are you doing this? They don't seem to want this." Brownie Bits said as Chocofudge whined and ran into her arms. The racer walked over to her,

"Child you don't understand. They don't want this cause they've been this their entire lives. Think of it as a new adventure!" Turbo said and Bits smiled,

"Anyway after the virus is done doing my dirty work I'll eradicate it! And who was infected us already changed." Turbo said as he snapped his fingers and a red mist hovered over the hero's,

"Oh...and one more thing...goodbye." Turbo finished and the group barely had time to look up before the red mist came crashing down.

* * *

The next day Mr. Litwack came in to open his arcade as usual at first he didn't realize anything was wrong.

"Hello everyone anything new about Fudge and Kit?" He said just as he finished cleaning the screen on the Sugar Rush console. But he got no response he looked to see that Sugar Rush was still playing it's demo sequence. Suddenly his eye's widened as he saw that all the racers we're different. Almost unrecognizable. His eye's we're especially trained on Vanellope who now had her red hair in a long messy ponytail. She had a candy cane stripped shirt that only covered half of her belly. Her pants we're red with a loosely sewn brown piece of cloth on them. And at last Vanellope had black eye's. Litwack was in shock he looked at the other characters and saw they we're completely different as well. How? Litwack thought. Was this a prank? Was this some sort of arcade holiday? Unfortunately for him the answer was simple: Turbo had won.


	5. Lock Down

**_The Oc Candi DiCarmellio Owens_** **_is owned by TheDisneyFan365_**

Litwack closed the arcade as soon as he saw the screen. And ran to the security room so could look at the camera's and figure out what the heck was going on.

Meanwhile in gameland Turbo sat at Vanellope's old throne. As victorious yet threatening music played and he sang.

 _This plan has went just perfect._

 _It was a day that I've dreamed since I was unplugged._

 _I got every character under control._

 _Every villain, hero, and NPC!_

 _Who says a racer can't really have it all!_

And he laughed evilly just as rapid knocking came on the door. The doors came open with Brownie Bits skipping over to Turbo.

"You called my wonderful, dazzling, incredible. Fantastic, and most wowing character in all of game land King Turbo?" She said,

"Yeth I need you to throw thisth away." Turbo said as he pulled out a small red velvet box. An assortment of the racers hats with a fudge cake one sticking out, and a golden amulet with a heart in the center.

"I got this covered better than a sheep in his winter wool!" Brownie Bits said as she picked the stuff up and started walking out the room. She then walked over to the castle trash shoot but her fateful puppy Chocofudge ran to her.

"Choco hold on!" Bits said and she started to put all the hats and other belongings in the trash shoot. But again Chocofudge knocked into her and three of the items didn't make it in.

"Choco what's wrong with you! I know your hyperactive but your acting like I just tried to feed a wild crocodile!" Bits said and Chocofudge whined an apology, "You want to go for a walk?" Her fateful puppy yipped, "Alright come on." And Bits started to leave the castle but she noticed her puppy was looking at the three items that had fallen. A fudge cake cap, an amulet, and a small red velvet box. His gaze was trained on the box in particular as an unknown voice rang through his head.

 _I hope Fudge is ready. I don't want to force her into this._

"Choco! Chocofudge!" Bits said as she lightly shook her pup, Chocofudge snapped out of it and he whined. "You okay?" Her pup yipped but he walked over and picked the box up, Bits followed and picked up the amulet and the fudge cake cap. They then walked out of the castle heading to Bit's mansion. It didn't take long for the two to get their as the house was still in the candy cane forest. They entered the house and Chocofudge sat on one of the plush chairs and placed the small box in front of him. For some reason he felt like protecting it. Bits on the other hand went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She placed the once treasured items on the counter and pulled out a big pot and put some water in it. She then placed it on one of the stoves burners and set it on five. And as she waited for it to boil she called Chocofudge. He came in as music began to play and Bits sang as she put the ingredients in.

 _I'm gonna go try something new some new kinda stewy food._

 _So first I add lunar coconuts from harvest moon._

 _And I add bananas from Donkey Kong._

 _I add milk from Five Nights at Freddy's._

 _And taffy from our sweeterfic, treaterfic Sugar Rush._

 _It's not a normal stew it's something that you'd call a wild an wacky food._

And the music ended,

"Alright I guess that's it." Bits said but she felt something tugging at her leg. She looked down and saw Chocofudge was balancing a glowing green vial of powder on his head. "You want me to put that in?" Her pup yipped, she picked the vial up. "Where'd you find it?" Bits asked and Chocofudge pretended to dig, "Oh! Well let's try this it looks rare!" She then dumped the entire vile in and started stirring with a wooden spoon. After the ingredients we're thoroughly stirred Bits poured some for her and Chocofudge. She moved to the dinning room, with her pup following her ready to eat. Once they got their Bits put one Chocofudge's bowls on the floor and put her's on the table and started eating. Chocofudge lapped at the soup but soon after the two started to feel off.

"Choco how are you feeling?" Bits said as she started to fell drowsy and woozy, Chocofudge responded with a yawn as he fell on his side and his code began to ripple.

"Ch-Choco?" Bits said before she passed out as well and her code began to glitch.

Back at the castle Turbo had a satisfied smile on his face as he pulled out a microphone.

"Would Mith. Candi come to King Turbo pleathe that will be all." He waited and a girl with tanned skin, stright hair and emerald green eyes came in, she wore a white shirt, brown and gold jacket, brown skirt, and black boots. This girl was once Creumbelina.

"You called?" Candi asked as she did a bow for her leader, Turbo smiled.

"Yeth I need you to put up a force field on all the gameth." He said,

"Why's that?" Candi asked,

"Becauthe if you die outthide your game it'th permanent game over. Tho to protect everyone I want to put those force field's at the entrance of every game. Oh and I'm going to put up thome more rules afterwardth tho be thure to listen out." Turbo said as he tossed the corrupted racer a tablet, "All you have to do is go to the game entrance and tell it to keep every charecter in but me." Candi nodded again as she did was she was told and put the field's up closing everyone inside their games.


	6. Will You

"My thubjectth as the first official day of my rule I have a few ruleth I'd like to thtate. One, the arcade curfew is now four o'clock. If anyone is theen outside later then that without any ID. There will be theriouth conthequenceth. Two, if you wish to leave your game you must write a letter to me. And I'll tell you whether your reason ith important enough. Three, my guard'th will be patrolling your gameth twenty-four/ seven. They are the only one aloud and able to leave and enter gameth. Four, do not go near any vialth of green powder they are dangerouth if you do then I'll be sure to heal you. Five, at nine we will be doing daily perimeter house checkth. To make sure no one has accidentally digested the vile. And to make sure no one is planing to commit treason. That is all have a good day." Turbo's voice echoed all around the arcade. And every character quickly made their way back to their homes.

Meanwhile in Bits's mansion in the dinning room. Two figures codes we're still glitching. Finally it stopped and Bits was now wearing a dress the upper part had fritter designs on it. While she wore a light brown buckle with a fitter in the center. The lower part was tan with the same light brown color going through it with while patches in it.

Bits was now Fudge again.

Chocofudge was now a white chocolate covered marshmallow bunny. As his coconut covered tail waged slightly and his ears twitched. But what was even more amazing was that his legs and chest we're no longer covered on casts.

Chocofudge was once again Kit.

Kit yawned and opened his sapphire blue eye's he got up and stretched feeling as if he'd been on his all fours all day. He blinked and looked down he could walk...he looked at his chest...he could breathe. Without feeling as of his chest was trying to lift concrete. Tears of joy came to his eye's, he then started to run and jump around the room.

"Oh thank programmers! I can walk and breathe awesomely again! I don't know how it happened but I thank the being who bestowed this gift to me!" Kit said as he couldn't contain his excitement. Fudge groaned as he got up she rubbed her eye's finally she looked and her eye's widened. Finally Kit stopped and saw Fudge,

"I know! I'm not sure how but I can walk! Isn't this great?" Kit said as he hopped into his girlfriends arms. He saw tears we're building up into her eye's just like his did.

"Yes! I-I know it was silly but I thought you'd never walk again I mean it had been a year and five months since the battle. And you still couldn't put even five pounds of pressure on you feet I was so worried about you! I was scared you'd crash in that wheelchair and end up getting paralyzed...oh Kit I just can't help but worry about you!" Fudge said as tears spilled from her eye's, Kit hugged his sugar mama.

"It's alright. I'm alright. But...there is on thing I really wanted to ask you. And...I'm just gonna get this over with before anything bad happens and before I chicken out." He said and then he ran off and grabbed the red velvet box. Kit then ran back and picked Fudge up and ran to the living room. He sat his princess on the plushest couches in the room and turned on the fire-place. He turned to Fudge who's eye's we're wide in wonder as she looked into her hunny bunny's eye's. Kit bended on one knee and opened the box as a ring presented itself. The medium-sized ring was clear and shimmered bright even in the low fiery light of the room. Kit gulped,

"Fudge Elcano Fritter...will you marry me?" Kit said his face red and voice filled with nervousness and excitement. Fudge's cheeks we're burning bright as her eye's we're wide in disbelief and shock.

"K-Kit...I wish you had asked me this sooner c-cause..." Fudge stammered and Kit's ears lowered slightly. Feeling regret wash over him, "...I would've said...yes... _six months_ after we we're first dating." Kit's eye's widened,

"R-Really?" He said feeling hearing voice crack with joy.

"Yes Kit...I would and will marry you." Fudge said softly,

"YES! OH THANK EVERY CODED AND PIXALATED! I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE GONNA SAY NO! BUT YOU SAID YES, YOU REALLY DID!" Kit screamed he then slide the ring onto Fudge's finger. And kissed her passionately, and soon after she pulled back.

"Of course I did. The day after I saved you I made I list on why I loved you. A few of them we're shallow but the one's that werent was your personality, how enthusiastic you are. How you always try to help other and put them above yourself. And lot's more, I still add things to it this day cause everyday I find another reason to love you." Fudge said,

"So did I." Kit said as she hugged his fiancée. Suddenly a knock came on the front door. And Kit and Fudge held each other tighter as the knocking soon turned into banging.

"W-Who is it?" Fudge whispered to her husband-to-be,

"I don't know but I got a bad feeling who ever it is." Kit whispered back, "Come on let's hide up stairs." And his lover carried him through the kitchen. Where they grabbed their belongings and quietly ran up the stairs. They ran to the furthest bedroom and opened and closed the door. In the room they're was a large queen sized bed. Suddenly the two heard the front doors being slammed off there hinges.

"Under the bed!" Kit frantically whispered and Fudge dived under the bed. And scooted her and her fiancé in the darkest farthest corner of the bed.

"K-Kit...I..." Fudge said before they heard rummaging and crashing down stairs,

"It will be okay." Kit said as he put Fudge's cap on her head and he put his amulet around his neck. Suddenly the steps we're heard coming up the stairs. And they heard the same rummaging and crashing come closer. Finally their door was slammed open and light leaked into the room. Just stopping inches away from the two betrothed hideaway's. And the couple's eye's widened as they saw the feet of the oreo guard's.


	7. The Resistance

Fudge was shaking like a leaf as the guard's rummaged through the room Kit looked at her and could tell she wanted to scream. He kissed Fudge hopping that it would keep her quiet long enough till the guard's left. One of the guard's looked under the bed and even Kit was starting to shake. He did want to admit it but he felt he was gonna wet himself. Finally the guard pulled up,

"There's no one here, King Turbo must've marked this place by mistake." The guard said and his cohorts left the room. But Kit didn't free Fudge from the embrace until the front door slammed shut. Finally he let Fudge go, both took deep breaths both from relief and from the long kiss.

"Okay let's pray we never get stuck in that situation again." Kit said, and Fudge nodded. They crawled out from under the bed and saw the place was in shambles. They walked through the rest of the house and it was all the same.

"Oh dear." Fudge said, as they walked into the kitchen. The stove looked to be used recently as the pot on the burner was half melted. And a hole was letting some of the soup escape onto the floor, Fudge checked and the dials we're all off.

"We've got to get out of here." Kit said as he grabbed a large container and put it under the spilling pot.

"What?" Fudge said,

"They might come back and next time we might not be so lucky. Something really whacky is going on here." Her husband-to-be responded. Kit started going through all the more durable food and placed it on a clean section of the floor.

"Bu-But where would we go?" Fudge said, Kit opened his mouth to speak but was interpreted by "King" Turbo's voice.

"Hello my thubjects the daily houthe check is over tho there won't be anymore interruptionth. I hope you all have a good night'th rest. Bye!" Fudge's eye's widened while Kit's face turned red with rage,

"I knew it! I knew that Turbo guy was a bad apple! I mean what guy's threatens a girl's life-like that! That rotten coward!" He said.

"What!? Kit...what did you do?" Fudge said and Kit paled slightly as he started to dig his left paw into the floor,

"I didn't do anything! But...I might've told that guy where Vanellope was...he was threatening your life! He came into my dream and slap me with a fish in a very vulnerable area! I didn't know who he was and this would happen but I couldn't lose you! I-I'm...sorry." Kit saw as he covered his face with his hands, Fudge blinked and walked over to her lover. She patted Kit on the back,

"It's okay. I know you did it from your heart and for a very good reason. But we're gonna have to fix this." Fudge said sweetly.

"We're? Yo-You mean you still love me?" Kit asked as tears flooded his eye's,

"Of course I love you and I always will. Now come on we're gonna need a bag to hold all this stuff." Fudge said and Kit immediately perked up. He hugged his fiancée and ran to the closet to dig up a trash bag. Kit ran back holding the bag out with a big smile, Fudge giggled and started placing the food inside.

"Any who to answer your question since Turbo is looking for houses that look as if people are living in them. We just have to go to one that doesnt look like that." Kit said and it took a moment for Fudge to get it but when she did she smiled.

"Let's go." She said as she tied the bag up, and grabbed the container of soup. And put a lid on it, Kit smiled as well and held the bag firmly as him and Fudge snuck out of the mansion for a much safer place.

* * *

It was the next week. As a blue bunny with a red bow tie wrapped around his neck was walking through sugar rush.

This bunny was once Sonic the Hedgehog.

He had written King Turbo a letter and asked him whether he could come to Sugar Rush. The reason being was his game needed more lollipop seeds since they we're a big thing in his game at the time. Turbo had agreed since it involved getting his "plants" to grow in more places. At least that's what he had been doing until a storm had hit this game. Now he was running towards a mansion trying to make sure he didn't catch a cold from it.

Finally Sonic got into the mansion and he took a look at the clock. It read seven o'clock he felt his stomach rumble Sonic moved into the kitchen. And just like the rest of the house it was a mess he looked around for any food but it seemed as if the place was cleaned out. Sonic saw the put and looked inside to see their was just enough soup to fill a small bowl. It wasn't much be he wasn't a picky bunny he poured the soup into a bowl and warmed it up.

He then moved to the living room and turned the fire-place on. Sonic sat on the couch and started eating the soup, it didn't taste stale or rotten in face it tasted quite sweet. But soon after he ate it he started feeling funny, Sonic dropped the soup as he began to feel woozy. He tried to get up but only succeeded in causing himself to collapse onto the floor and pass out.

Sonic woke up hour's later back to being a hedgehog as he was surrounded by the oreo guard's.

"Yep he ate the green powder." One of the guard's said, the guard's then grabbed him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sonic said,

"Sir, stop moving! We're trying to help!" One of the oreo guard's said. Suddenly the sound of a floor board being pushed open echoed through the room. The oreo guard's got in a defensive stance as a blur sped through the room. Sonic tried to see who or what the creäture was but he couldn't make it out. Suddenly the blur shot out red powder that knocked the guard's out. Until all who was left standing was Sonic. He barely had time to react before the blur shot red powder at him causing him to feel drowsy. The blur then stepped out of the shadows and before Sonic passed out he swore the blur was Kit.


	8. Realization

Sonic woke up with the sudden smell of cinnamon in his nostrils, he got up taking a look at his surroundings. Wherever he was flowers covered the place his look finally landed on Kit and Fudge.

"Sorry I knocked you out but you would've been a lot harder to carry if you we're screaming and making noise." Kit said rubbing the back of his neck nervously,

"So...where am I?" Sonic asked. Kit's face burned red and he pulled his ears over his eye's.

"It's a garden that Kit grew from little seeds. He doesnt like talking about it." Fudge said as she rubbed his back,

"Really? That's pretty cool!" Sonic said and Kit muttered.

"Thanks or whatever." As he was still recovering from the humiliation,

"Speaking of flowers Kit used poppy flower pollen to put you and the guard's to sleep." Fudge said as Kit let go of his ears and now was able to look at Sonic.

"Yeah...I just grabbed some and threw it I have pretty good aim." Kit said it was then Sonic noticed the ring on Fudge left hand.

"Hey what's with the ring?" He asked and the couple smiled at each other knowingly,

"Oh ya know a little bit of a proposal from Kit." Fudge said innocently.

"Really!?" Sonic said,

"Yep and I can't wait for the wedding. Then we can finally have some more excitement." Kit said and Fudge giggled as her cheeks reddened,

"Congratulations lovebirds but what's going on here anyway?" Sonic said.

"Oh...umm...right...well I'm not sure if you know him but this Turbo guy kinda rules the entire arcade now." Fudge said, Sonic's eye's widened.

"That's right! Turbo changed everyone to what they we're going to be until the programmers changed their minds! He came back and started messing with codes again! And now he's taken over!" He screamed as Fudge covered her ears and Kit took a step back from the hero's furry.

"Again? What do you mean...again?" The bunny asked,

"Alright in summary Turbo left his game behind after a new game stole his spotlight. He went into the game to try to take it over but that failed and both games got unplugged. Everyone thought he was dead but he proved not to be when he took over Sugar Rush and dethroned Vanellope while turning her into a glitch. Ralph came along and helped Vanellope and ended up saving the entire arcade from Turbo and got Vanellope back as ruler. The End." Sonic said and the betrothed couple was in shock,

"Well...that's...just...whoa." Kit said still in shock.

"Oh my. Well that sounds really bad but it's a lot worse now. Turbo has set everyone to a four o'clock curfew. And he makes the oreo guard's break into people's houses and tear the places up. A-And he put up force fields in all the games so nobody can get in or out. He also had the guard's watching every game and it's awful! I'm too terrified to even look outside!" Fudge said as he started shaking, Kit jumped up and kissed her on her cheek.

"It's okay baby." He said,

"Don't worry Fudge if we work together then I'm sure we can dethrone Turbo and free the arcade." Sonic said.

"So...your saying a racer who's only fought once, has very sensitive hearing, and is a shy wimp...can stand up to a racer who's taken over one game for a long time, taken over the arcade, can dream walk in people's dreams, is very good at racing, who might be mentally unstable?" Fudge asked and Sonic nodded, and the little racer smiled. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled,

"If we do this then the sooner me and Kit can get married?" She asked.

"Yep." Kit said and Fudge smiled,

"Then let's beat Turbo until he's nothing but a red mushy pile of failure." She said darkly. Sonic's eye's grew,

"Does...she get like this often?" He asked.

"Only when she's ready to fight for my well-being and happiness." Kit said sweetly, "It's kinda hot in my opinion." Sonic chuckled and got on his feet,

"We have food up stairs if you want some." Fudge said and Sonic sped out of the basement. And the lovers followed as well. The three sat in Kit's old living room with a many candles lighting the place.

"Sorry we can have the lights on but we already put black towels and stuff over the windows. Because...well...if not we could get caught and I'm not sure what would happen after that." Fudge said as she put a steak in front of Sonic,

"Wow thanks I could've made it myself ya know." He said.

"I know but I just thought I might as well spread a little kindness." Fudge responded,

"So how'd you get turned back into you?" Kit asked and Sonic stopped for a moment trying to think over those past events.

"Oh! I drank this soup and felt really woozy and I woke up back to being me." He said, and Sonic started cutting his steak as Kit and Fudge's eye's widened.

The answer was in the soup.

* * *

Meanwhile Turbo was at his throne trying to figure out where Bits, Chocofudge, and Sonic we're two of them hadn't been seen in a week. And the other one hadn't been seen in hour's. He knew something wasn't right. And he was going to get to the bottom of it. No matter what it took, and no matter who it would kill.

* * *

Also meanwhile in the in the game Fix-It-Felix a vile of green powder glowed as it was somewhere underneath the apartment. Having yet to be discovered.


	9. Busted

One of Turbo's guard's came in as the "king" was going through the lists of residents in the entire arcade. He was trying to figure out where Sonic, Bits, and Chocofudge was.

"Sir we have urgent news." The guard said,

"What is it?" The king said.

"Sonic he's ingested the powder." The guard's replied,

"What!?" Turbo said pulling his attention to the guard. And he saw that this particular one looked exhausted and parts of him we're covered in red powder.

"We found him and we saw he had recently eaten some soup. The powder has to be in that." The guard said,

"Where did you find him!?" Turbo asked.

"In Brownie Bits's mansion sir." He replied,

"Put every guard on a full grid search for Sonic, Bits, and Chocofudge. They've been changed, Chocofudge is now Kit a runty white chocolate bunny. Bits is now a short little racer called Fudge. That has fudge brown eye's no other racer has eye's like that so you can't miss her. Sonic is a blue hedgehog now. Find them, capture them, and send them to me so I can change them back to normal!" Turbo ordered and the guard nodded and left, the racer then pressed a button on the arm of his chair. And an alarm went off,

"Everyone! There are three fugitive characters look out for Sonic, Bits, and Chocofudge. They ate the green powder and are not themselves I'll put up their pictures shortly." Turbo said through an intercom and he pressed another button. And all over the arcade pictures of Sonic, Kit, and Fudge appeared,

"I will not let my plan fail...not this time." Turbo whispered as his kingdom was now on the lookout for the three.

Fudge and Kit we're sleeping in a twinkle bed. Unfortunately they hadn't heard the announcement. Fudge had her noise canceling headphones on and Kit was a very hard sleeper. Sonic on the other hand after the two had explained the green powder had changed him. He decided to search Sugar Rush for anymore viles. Sonic sped into the room and ripped the headphones off of Fudge.

"GUY'S! WAKE-UP!" He shouted and Fudge jumped and fell out of bed while Kit woke up slowly grumbling curses.

"What?" The bunny whined, "I was having an awesome dream."

"Same." Fudge agreed, Sonic rolled his eye's.

"Well sorry but the whole arcade knows to look for us." He said and Fudge rubbed her eye's while Kit yawned,

"So?" They both said. Sonic smacked his forehead clearly these two needed more sleep,

"Which means the guards know to check houses that look empty too." He said like he was talking to a toddler. The couple's eye's snapped open,

"WHAT!?" Fudge said.

"Oh jeez!" Kit screamed,

"We have to get out of here!" Sonic stated.

"But where?" Fudge said as she started quivering slightly,

"My garden!" Kit said with uncertainty in his voice.

"That's good but we need to close it off somehow." Sonic said, Fudge opened her mouth to speak. But suddenly it sounded as if someone was banging on the "door" of the house. Kit ran to the stairs and looked to the door. To see the oreo guard's ripping off more pieces of the entrance.

"Th-There trying to make my door bigger, they want to get inside!" Kit whispered, before Sonic could stop her she screamed.

"Who's in there?" One of the guard's said and Fudge's lover came over and covered her mouth. Sonic knew the two wouldn't move. The racer being petrified and the bunny making sure his fiancée didn't scream. He lifted Fudge bridle style ignoring the glare he got from Kit. The trio heard the guard's come inside,

"Who's in here we know your here!" Sonic quietly opened the trap door and dropped Fudge and Kit down the hole. He then grabbed the handle and slide jumped down into the hole letting gravity shut the door. Once Sonic saw the flowers he noticed he was going to land on a large rainbow flower. And he saw Kit was standing on it holding an orange flower.

He landed on the flower and Kit went flying like a bullet back up to the trapdoor. The bunny grabbed the handle just in time to hold It back from the guard's trying to open it. Kit then shook the flower up and placed it on the center of the trap door. The flower started glowing different colors faster and faster by the minute. Until it seemed as the colors we're blending as one.

Finally Kit let go and just as he started falling the flower bursted. And a bright purple substance covered the trap door. Sealing it shut. Meanwhile Fudge stood on the center of the flower reaching her arms out to catch her beloved. Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long. As a while bullet slammed into her chest causing her to fall on the flower and rainbow pollen to fly. Sonic tan over to them,

"Are you okay!?" He said as Fudge got up and sneezed her clothes and hair covered in pollen. Kit had his belly on the bottom of his sugar mama's dress. As he raised his head slightly dizzy from the fall, his body was covered in pollen as well.

"I'm good." He said before he sneezed,

"Me too." Fudge said looking over Kit and herself. She looked at her ring to see it was still shiny and intact as if it we're magic.

"Okay but what was that flower?" Sonic said and Kit blushed slightly,

"It's called Exspolsphiticous. When shaken it explodes and makes a gel substance that says it so strong sticks forever." He said.

"You certainly know your flowers." Fudge said sweetly playing with her hunny bunny's ears,

"I kinda made it myself." He muttered. Kit then tried to get up but found that he couldn't get himself off. He tried again but only succeeded in causing himself pain.

"Uh-oh." Kit muttered his face glowing red,

"Oh dear, don't worry we'll get you off." Fudge said; "A little help Sonic?" And Sonic grabbed Kit by his waist.

"Alright you hold the end of your dress and pull back while I just pull." He said as Kit gulped,

"This won't hurt will it?" He whimpered and Fudge gave a nervous smile.

"Just look into my eye's alright?" She said and Kit nodded,

"Alright. One, two, three!" Sonic said and him and Fudge started pulling. Kit bit his lip as it felt as if his skin was burning. Finally the sound of tearing and ripping was heard and Kit screamed.


	10. (Mostly) In The Clear

Kit was in tears as the white chocolate skin he had on his belly. Was torn off reveling the weak marshmallowly muscle wall that protected his organs. Fudge shrieked and ran over to her lover, Sonic pulled out a pair of scissors and forced the racer to sit down. He then cut the piece of the fabric that had the white skin on it. Sonic was, admittedly half tempted to taste the chocolate but decided against it.

Sonic then went looking for somesort of log that Kit kept all his flower info in. Luckily Sonic had found thr book he was looking for. The book had all the known flowers at the front while the back had flowers that Kit had experimented with. He then found the flower that he'd been looking for and sped around the garden until he found it a blue rose. Sonic then sped back to see Fudge was trying to calm Kit but to no eval as air stung his exposed muscle. He then held the rose petals above Kit's belly and crushed them and a blue syrup escaped from them. Sonic smeared the syrup onto Kit's belly and his crying stopped.

"Kit! Are you alright?" Fudge said and Kit nodded slightly,

"The flower is made to heal. Another thing that Kit made." Sonic said. Kit smiled,

"Thank you. It hurts a lot more when you arent fulled by rage, love, and determination." He said as he watched the syrup exorbe into his muscle and the skin started replacing itself. Fudge lifted Kit into her arms,

"I'm glad your okay." She said before she gave her lover a kiss.

"Okay now that that's over we need a plan to figure out how to cure everyone." Sonic said,

"Why everyone? Why can't we just cure people one at a time?" Fudge asked.

"Because if we do that then Turbo will become more alert and have higher security the more people we cure." Sonic replied causing Fudge to blush,

"Since there was powder in this game that means there has to be powder in other games." Kit said.

"Well...how are we going to get the powder? The force fields block out every character but Turbo and his guard's." Fudge spoke up,

"Yeah your right about that." Sonic said before an idea sprang to his head. "Yo Kit do you have a flower that changes appearances temporarily?" Kit cleared his throat and blushed slightly,

"No but I can make it. In the meantime we're gonna need food. Sure some these flowers are edible but too much vegetation kinda messes with our bodies. We need some sugar after all." He said his eye's and Fudge's looking at the ground.

"Got it! We're gonna need tunnels to get to places though and we're gonna need to hide them really well." Sonic said,

"I got something for that! It's called Camolillodious it's a lily, daisy hybrid. As soon as it comes into contract with something it changes its color and design to it." Kit said.

"Wait...you made a camouflaging flower, an exploding flower. And a healing flower but not a look changing flower?" Fudge asked, and her fiancé blushed.

"I have reasons to make flowers like that the reason for changing my appearance never came up." He said, Sonic chuckled.

"You two are adorable." He said,

"Yeah, yeah I'll grab the flower while you start tunneling. You stop at the entrance of the awesome mansion and speed all the way to my house and grab the food. I'll take a while but I think me and Fudge will be okay." Kit said before he ran off to find his hybrid flower,

"Thank you Sonic." Fudge murmured before she ran after her beloved. Actuarially sneaking a glance at her ring. And Sonic smiled he wasn't lying when he said the couple was adorable.

Meanwhile up topside Candi was with the fellow corrupted racers. Trying to figure out where the fugitives we're.

Taffyta now had halloween orange hair. And was black she now wears a black dress with sparkling sequence.

Her name was Black Midnight.

Gloyd now had blond hair and now had peach colored skin and wears a chocolate-brown tux.

His name was Mr. Buncha Crunch

Rancis hair is a complete mess and he was wearing a plaid shirt with long torn pants.

His name was Mixed Gushers

Candlehead now had a big golden candle on her head that never went out. Her eye's are blood-red and her hair is a pale white, she was now dark-skinned. As she wore a lemon yellow sun dress.

Her name was Lemwen.

Snowanna's hair was in a beehive as it was now colored blue and green. Her outfit was now a long turquoise dress that drapped on the ground she was tan as her sea blue eye's glowed.

Her name was Salt Water Candy.

Minty now had gray hair the stuck up like a porcupines quills. She wore a torn gray track suit with her face betraying no emotion.

Neutralrice

Swizzle was now a girl of all things as his hair now pink and resembled raised roof coverings. She wore a candy rapper skirt that had a red line going through the middle. She was a pale white with ghostly pink eye's as her shirt matched her skirt. Her shoes we're long boots that had heels on the ends.

Her name was Fruity Frosting.

Jubileena's entire body was now blueberry blue as her hair was in double-buns. Her outfit was a smile sky blue pair of shorts, long-sleeved shirt and shoes as she wire gloves in her hands.

Her name was Burbleberry.

Adorabeezle had a leather jacket and leather gloves on while she had black tights on. She wore grade A back military boots. Her hair was slicked back having streaks of black in it from her hair gel.

Her name was Toxic Jelly.

"Wherever they are they are they better not stir up trouble." Neutralrice said,

"We have to find them come on guy's where could they be?" Candi said.

"Maybe there in the candy can tree house?" Jelly said,

"The guard's already checked there." Burbleberry said in annoyance.

"Yeah but I heard that after the guard's checked the place they said someone was there recently." Frosting said. The racers all thought for a moment before Midnight spoke up,

"Well I hope when Turbo does get them he punishes them for eating that powder."

"Yeah." All the racers said before walking to the Kit's house. To try and find more clues to the fugitives whereabouts.

Meanwhile Turbo was in Fix-It-Felix Jr. He was in Felix's apartment. As the handyman in question now had all yellow clothes while he was sitting on a chair. While a gigantic creäture sat kn the couch next to it he looked like the abominable snow man. Except he wore a pair of pocodoted overalls.

"And you see I need you two to help my racers find those poor citizens. They don't remember who they we're and they probably think that we're the bad guy's. And we can't allow to walk around believing that or else they could get some more of that powder and infect people. So can I count on you two to get those three safety?" Turbo lied and the two nodded.

"Of course sir we'll do our best." Ralph said and Turbo smiled,

"Thank you! And here are these they give you fall access to all the games. I already gave them to my little racers." He said as he gave gold laminated ID cards to the friends before waving good-bye and leaving. Once he was out if ear shot he laughed evilly,

"Good luck trying to escape that you bad apples." He said making his way back to Sugar Rush.


	11. Captured

Kit was it his shed. The floor had a yellow carpet on it while the wall was pained a pale yellow. With flower designs on it. Their we're plenty of shelves that held flowers and experimentation tools. He flipped through the journal and jumped up on one of the shelves. He then pulled off a petal of one of the flowers, the flowers petals we're as clear as silk.

And they shimmered almost as brilliant as Fudge's proposal ring. Kit didn't plan on telling Fudge but her ring was actually made from this flower. He had made it himself. As the flower could strengthen her hair, make it fully sentient and made it impervious to cut. Kit knew that there was more to his fiancée then hair.

But since she lacked fighting skills. And her abilities we're only activated during racing. She needed the one thing that age had to protect her when he wasn't there. There had been too many close calls and Kit wasn't going to take any more. He had folded the petals in on itself making the clearness fade away and making it be able to shine brightly.

He had then used his exploding flower to create a clear syrup to make it shine even more. And to make the petals stay that way. Kit snapped out of his reminiscing and put the petal back he then moved to a purple and back stripped tiger lily. He then pulled one of the petals off and ate it, Kit then jumped down on a large working desk. And put a piece of leather in his mouth.

A muffled scram soon came out as on Kit's back little wings we're beginning to spread. His breathing became rapid as the wings stretched out slowly much to the NPC's pain. Finally the wings came out fully candy blood being spread on the desk and on Kit's back. Kit removed the leather and looked at his wings.

As they we're bigger then his entire body as they we're pure chocolate. The tips we're rounded while the wings we're smooth with small heart designs in it. Kit blushed he hated that it was so painful and that his wings had hearts on them. But for whatever reason they always came out that way. Finally Kit took flight and flew up to the highest shelf.

One flower had over twenty petals on it each of them being a different shade of pink. One flower had drooping petals that were an icky indigo. The last flower had its petels closed up as they we're a bright red. Kit grabbed the flowers and placed them on his work desk. He smiled and took fight again only for the shed door to open.

"Hey...umm...Kit I was...whoa." Fudge said as her eye's landed on Kit immediately, he blushed as his wings almost snapped shut.

"Hey." Kit said as he flew down and his wings folded in on themselves,

"It's...amazing and you got wings...and you could help so many people...with theses wonders." Fudge said taking it all in. Kit blushed redder,

"Naw growing flowers inst exactly manly." He muttered.

"I'm sure you could do it." Fudge said,

"Really?" Kit responded.

"Yeah! While I'm racing you could have a little shop that sells theses flowers as medicine and power-up's. Everyone in Sugar Rush would love it." She responded, and her lover smiled.

"That sounds awesome!" Kit said and Fudge giggled Kit raised an eyebrow and looked down to see he had flown three feet in the air, he blushed.

"That's my happy bunny!" Fudge said and Kit chucked,

"How are you the positive one now?" He said.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me a bit." Fudge said as she watched Kit fly up and grabbed a few beakers, chemicals, a pair of pliers and a stethoscope. Kit then landed and placed the stuff down before his back and wing's went rigid. His wing's crumbled until all that was left was two slits where they once we're. Fudge paled,

"Are you okay!?" Kit smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine the wing's are just temporary."

"But your bleeding!" Fudge said and Kit gave a sheepish grin,

"Yeah I know the wing's do have to break through skin to work." He said before Fudge's hair picked him up and wrapped around him. "I'm fine no reason to worry. Besides I have to work on that flower." His lover smiled before her hair let him go, Kit didn't know but their we're now band aids on his cuts. He pulled the flower stems gently and knocked out a few seeds. Kit smiled as he set up his stethoscope and placed the seeds on the glass flooring. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and put his left eye through the lens and started getting to work. As his fiancee watched proud of him.

 _ **One week later...**_

Sonic had woke up early to try and finish the tunnel he had a feeling he was close while Kit was just working putting the final touches on his new appearance changing seed. Fudge (as usual) was watching with increasing interest. Sonic jumped into the hole grasping the came flower gently in his hand. A few hours after digging in the tunnel he had finally finished the tunnel pushing through the dirt to be greeted by the sight of Bit's mansion. Sonic smiled and looked around to hear no one was around he jumped off and let his hand unravel from the flower.

Once he did the petals spead out having green and brown scotches on them, Sonic gently put the flower over the hole. And, amazingly enough, the flower clovered the entire thing and blended in perfectly. Sonic looked around once more before speeding to Kit's house. No sooner did he leave Felix came along he was taking a walk trying to figure out where Kit, Fudge, and Sonic we're.

"I can't believe it. It's as if they fell of the face of the-" He said before stepping on the flower and falling through the hole, it took a moment for Felix to regain his bearings. But once he did he started crawling down the hole curious to where it lead.

It was night in gameland as Kit was now asleep on his work desk with crumbs of cookies around him and a finished seed. Fudge yawned as she threw away her fifth candybar rapper on the trash can. They had both truly missed sweets she looked at the seed and then her fiance. Fudge took her hat off and felt that it was warm from her recent (more or less) good mood. She put her hat on Kit's head and of course it didn't fit making fall over his eye's.

Fudge giggled and picked the seed up as her hair bounced excited to see what the flower would look like. She looked around the garden wanting to find a spacious area not knowing how big the flower would be. Finally she found a place near the entrance of the tunnel, she dug a small hole and put the seed in. Fudge pushed the dirt back with the edge of her heal. Suddenly she felt something pull at her hair and she fell into the hole. Fudge yelped as she hit the ground, she opened her eye's to see Felix.

"Sorry miss but you coming with me." He said Fudge jumped back out before Felix could grab her, her hair dug into the ground while her hands tried to pull herself out. Felix grabbed the end of Fudge's dress and started pulling,

"Mam please I want to help you!" He said.

"No! All your going to do is turn me in! And I'll make everything worse! Let me go!" Fudge retorted before the bottom of her dress tore reveling the underwear she wore underneath. Fudge crashed onto the ground while Felix fell back into the hole. She blushed a deep red but shook it off she had to get away. Fudge saw her ring was missing but before she could even wonder where it was Felix tackled her. His face rivaling her red one, Felix tied her hair around Fudge wrists. Forcing both appendages to become useless, Fudge cried out for help but it was soon muffled. Felix put a white rag on her mouth and Fudge passed out. Finally he picked the racer up and carried her through the tunnel. As Fudge's proposal ring rolled over to a fully grown neon indigo flower.


	12. The Glitch Zoo

Fudge woke up in the fundugen, and to her embarrassment, without the bottom half of her dress. She yelped and tried to see if there was any means of escape. Fudge's hair frizzed up as she started to shake she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally Turbo reared his ugly head as he out his hands on the bars to Fudge's prison. He chuckled as the racer tried to hide her half-naked form,

"You all really gave me a run for my money." Turbo said and Fudge started hyperventilating. "I'll give it to you. Using an underground garden ath your thecret bathe." The racer gasped,

"H-How do you-" Fudge said but Turbo cut her off with a chorus of laughter.

"Felix told me where your bathe was and your little hunny bunny too. At this very moment the guard'th are going through the tunnels. And they _will_ be captured." Turbo said,

"What are you going to do to us?" Fudge said.

"Well...unfortunately thince I already destroyed the viruth and it will take weekth to make it I can't change you." He said,

"Yes!" Fudge cheered.

"But who thayth your arent any use? You have this thort of connection. Thome thort of thenthe attached to Kit. I want that from you and your fiancé. I know it thounds cruel but maybe making you into a little show will be good. I'll be able to figure out how that thpecial connection workth. And you and your little hubby to be would be..."thafe" so to thpeak." Turbo continued, Fudge blushed a deep red as the rest of her face paled. He smiled a wicked grin and Fudge whimpered,

"Midnight, Candi! Get this... _glitch_ dressed in her new attire." Turbo said and the two stepped out of the darkness of her cell.

"You don't have to do this! You could've did such good you didn't have to give into jealousy! And even when you did realize your mistake you could've reached out for forgiveness!" Fudge said before Black Midnight held her down to the ground. Making sure to hold her arms back, Turbo glared at the little racer. Candi held out a white suit that had fudgey brown lines on it,

"Please Turbo; you don't have to be the bad guy." Fudge said as tears fell from her eye's.

"I'm not the bad guy you are you're an embarrassment to Thugar Rush and I'm going to put you in your place." Turbo said before he walked off leaving the racer in shame and sadness.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kit screamed as he was tackling and beating down as many guard's as he could. They had just charged in ten minutes after he woke up, and in that time he had realized his sugar mama was missing. Now he knew why, meanwhile Sonic was speeding around the garden. As guards chased him, as he was trying to find any clue of Fudge. Kit continued to fight for his life but he soon found his limbs starting to grow sore.

Finally Sonic gasped as he saw Fudge's ring and a new flower next to it. The flower had over one hundred petals on it as they drapped to the ground. Sonic grabbed the flower and the ring maybe this was the right flower. He plucked one of the petals off and ate it,

"HEEEELP!" Kit screamed and Sonic's mind flipped to him being attacked by the guard's. Suddenly his skin began to turn oreo brown and his body began to change. His tail stretched out to an oreo cookie and white filling filled the center. Sonic felt as if he was going to puke as he was his stomach stretching and turning into cream filling. Finally his upper half turned into another oreo cookie and his arms stuck out from the icing.

He was now an oreo guard, the flower and ring he still had in his left hand. Sonic groaned as his legs wobbled as his legs we're much skinnier and they we're trying to get used to the new weight.

"Hey soldier! We have the corrupted one!" Another oreo guard said before he grabbed Sonic by his wrist and walk to a crowd of guard's. He could barely make it out as he saw Kit was in the center looking exhausted and ready to sleep. Kit tried to get up but before he could a guard held him down, he tried to lift himself and the guard's up. But his entire body felt like jello Sonic wanted to do something but he couldn't blow his own cover. The guard placed a white cloth over Kit mouth and nose and the poor NPC passed out.

The guard chuckled before picking up and carrying the NPC towards the tunnel. The other guards followed and Sonic looked at Kit wondering if this would be the last time he'd ever see him.

Kit woke up and was surprised to be in a cage he looked around and saw Fudge unconscious on the floor. He saw that she was wearing a white suit that had fudge brown lines. On her shoulders l, neck, legs, chest. And feet Kit noticed she wore a strange contraption on her neck that mimicked his amulet. He looked at himself as he wore a suit that had the same line pattern except his was sapphire blue.

Kit saw that he also had the same contraption on his neck as well. He looked around and saw that the ground under them had a fluffy yellow blanket. While the rest of the cage had straw and grass on the ground. He saw a fake tree that had a tire swing hung on the highest branch the fake tree also had a large hole in it. He looked out and saw that the shy was now a hellish red as dark ominous clouds floated around.

It looked as if they we're in the Sugar Rush plaza. He sighed and turned around to see Fudge was staring at him in grief and worry. Kit ran over to his lover and tried to speak but nothing came out Fudge tried to speak but came out of her mouth either. They two slumped they couldn't speak. They had no idea why they we're in a cage, and they we're warring ridiculous stretchy suits. Kit sighed and kissed Fudge she melted into it wanting to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Well folks at least you get to see how much they like each other." A hauntingly familiar voice said, the two snapped out of it and looked to see a crowd had formed around their cage.

"Ewww!" All the kid's said,

"Now, now folks. These are the hideous effects that can happen to someone if they ingest the powder. These two we're one Brownie Bits and Chocofudge. I did everything I could but it's irreversible they don't even remember they're past. So as punishment there monsters...these glitches that have replaced them will rot in this cell. You can throw things at them, insult them, do as you wish! To mourn the loss of two wonderful people." Turbo said. Kit's face grew enraged and he ran up to the cage hitting it with his shoulder. But for some reason it didn't even leave a dent and he cried (silently) out in pain. Fudge ran over and hugged Kit just as the characters did as Turbo had said and started throwing stuff.

"Welcome to the Glitch Zoo!" Turbo said before laughing and starting to throw stuff as well.


	13. There's Still Hope

Sonic was still a oreo guard as he was walking with all the other guards towards Turbo's throne room.

 _'I hope Kit and Fudge are okay.'_ He thought as they stepped in front of Turbo's throne, the mad racer had a smug grin on his face.

"Guard's thanks to your tireless search the little corrupted characters are behind bars. Safe to never infect anyone ever again. Unfortunately we still have to find Sonic but I'm sure he'll come to rescue the two. And fall straight into our clutches; but for the moment I need someone to feed the monsters." He said and most of the guard's shrank trying to appear invisible. Turbo scanned the crowd and then pointed to Sonic.

"You. Carry this sack to the cage in Sugar Rush plaza got it?" He said as he tossed a brown sack to the former hedgehog, he caught it and nodded.

"Good. Everyone else go back to patrolling but don't forget to look out for that hedgehog." Turbo said and every guard left to their respective posts. Sonic held the sack nervously not knowing what to expect. He took a deep breath and continued to walk until he got to the plaza. The place was full of candy citizens as they walked past the cage. Either throwing glares, giggling, giving insults, or throwing stuff. Sonic took another deep breath and spoke,

"Everyone its feeding time for the creatures. Everyone move to your houses or elsewhere." He said surprised at how deep and gruff his voice sounded and everyone left. Sonic walked slowly towards the cage and was shocked by what he saw. Fudge was bawling her eye's out as tears fell from her face. Kit was patting her on the back his cheeks we're beet red and his eye's we're puffy. Both of them, along with their cage, was covered in food and trash. Kit noticed Sonic and his cheeks burned brighter, his eye's narrowed in hatred and disgust. He tapped Fudge's shoulder and she looked up and her eye's widened. Sonic opened the sack and pulled out a pair of keys he unlocked the cage and walked inside. Fudge started shaking while Kit was pushing her towards the fake tree,

"Guy's it's me; Sonic." Sonic said and the NPC rolled his eye's. Fudge picked up her pace and started climbing up the tree.

"I helped you guy's get the food you needed. You guy's told me your engaged." He continued trying to convince them, by then Fudge had crawled into the hole. And Kit was following,

"I let you guy's borrow my guest room for your private matters." Sonic blurted. Much to Sonic's shock Kit's face erupted into color while he couldn't see Fudge he had a feeling she was the same way. Finally he took out Fudge's ring out along with the appearance changing flower. Kit smiled as tears came to his eye's he ran over and hugged Sonic. Fudge followed as she jumped down from the tree and hugged him as well. They let go and Fudge took the ring from Sonic and admired it.

"I got this from Turbo hopefully it's something that you'll at least like." He said as he gave the bag Kit he immediately opened it and pulled out a mango. Fudge had put the ring on her finger and looked into the bag, she pulled out a cheeseburger. Kit stuffed the fruit in his mouth and Fudge glared at him. Once the bunny realized he blushed and gave an apologetic grin before swallowing. Fudge rolled her eye's, and took a bit into her sandwich as Kit rummaged through the bag. Sonic chuckled,

"So I'm going to grab all that powder once I have all of it I'll come and get you. You guy's stay with each other and try to grab intel from Turbo if you can." He whispered not wanting anyone but the two to hear. They nodded, "Good just take all the stuff out I need the sack and the key." Kit then ran back to the tree and poured all the food into the hole. He grabbed the key and gave it and the now empty sack to Sonic. He then walked to the door,

"Oh and by the way why havent you guy's said anything?" He asked and Fudge blushed. While Kit smiled nervously and pointed to the neck contraption. Sonic nodded understanding the device was disabling speech.

"Don't worry guy's we'll get out of this." He whispered before opening the cage, walked out, closed it and locked it. He then walked away and the engaged couple watched knowing Sonic was their only hope. Sonic made his way back to the castle knowing he'd have to tell Turbo that he'd fed his friend's. It didn't take long as he walked into the throne room with Turbo having a pleased grin. Sonic gave the racer the key and the sack,

"Thank you now your dismissed." Turbo said. And Sonic nodded as he left ready to find more vials of powder. Once he left Turbo put the key in his pocket and walked to the code room.

"Thweet Thammy!" The racer called and a pink gumdrop came to him with a huge smile on her face. While Turbo entered in the code Sweet Sammy tied the licorice rope around his waist. The room opened as code boxes shimmerd like stars in the dark room. Turbo then jumped into the code room and moved effortlessly through it. She moved to the racer and racer fan boxes he pressed them and all the racers along with all the fans popped out. He moved to the racer fans and went through them. Finally he found the right one that read: Kit Smoreline. Turbo smiled as he pressed the box as it read:

 ** _Name: Kit Smoreline_**

 ** _Eye Color: Sapphire Blue_**

 ** _Hair Color: None_**

 ** _Appearance: Marshmallow covered with white chocolate skin. (From a genetic mutilation from lack of development in womb.) Has a pink nose and a tail covered in coconut shreds._**

 ** _Likes: His amulet, Fudge, flowers, cream delights, Ralph, Felix, and the nicelanders._**

 ** _Dislikes: Fish, Turbo, vegetables, chocolate bunny fans. Taffyta, Shang, Sub-Zero, being called "small", "shorty", "runt", etc._**

Turbo yawned this was getting him no where he closed Kit's file and went over to Fudge's. And opened it as it read:

 _ **Name: Fudge Elcano Fritter**_

 _ **Eye Color: Fudge brown**_

 _ **Hair Color: Fudge brown with a light brown highlight in it.**_

 _ **Appearance: Tan skinned, has rosey pink cheeks, and where's a fritter designed dress.**_

 _ **Likes: Kit, Her fudge cake cap, Vanellope. Chocolate bunny fans, racing (sorta), flowers, and silk.**_

 _ **Dislikes: Taffyta, Ralph, crowds, Shang, Sub-Zero, and mango skin.**_

Turbo snarled in frustration and closed everything up he left the code room and undid the rope. The files didn't give him any new information he sighed as the code room closed up. And he dismissed Sammy he then walked towards the castle exit and made his way out the castle. He was going to get the information he wanted one way or another.


	14. Prying For Information

Kit and Fudge we're in the hole in the tree as they slept peacefully. Kit's tail was wagging wildly as he dreamed unfortunately he was dragged down and hit the ground. Kit's vision swam before he looked up to see Turbo. Suddenly his face burned as his brain trailed back to his dream; he avoided eye contact with Turbo. The racer only had a cruel smirk,

"Did I interrupt something important?" Turbo said somewhat wishing he didn't have to collar on Kit. The NPC frantically shook his head no,

"Well thince you're not busy. Why don't you come with me to the cathtle...unlethth you want Fudge to know what you we're dreaming about." Turbo said and he swore he could see Kit's shame had doubled, he ran towards the cage door with no hesitation. The racer smiled and opened the cage door before kicking the modified NPC onto the pavement. Turbo jumped out of the cage and locked it he grabbed Kit by his ears and made his way to the castle. As Turbo and Kit got to the castle and started going into the fungen. He was pleased to see that the runt hadn't even tried to escape. Probably in fear that if he did Turbo would tell Fudge what was in his dirty mind. Finally Turbo got to the deepest part of the fungen and moved to a cell that had a table with metal straps made of good. Kit's eye's widened in horror he tried to squirm out but the kings tight grip was too strong. But that still didn't make since to him; why was he so weak lately? Turbo zipped the suit off Kit and threw it on the floor he then detached the collar on his neck. Before strapping him belly down on the table; very tightly around his arms, waist, and legs. The only parts Kit could move around was his head, ears, and tail. But still he tried to squirm his way out but was stopped when Turbo said;

"Don't even try to escape. Your thuit uses those thpecial lines. To enter thmall amountth of thleeping medicine into your blood thtream. Thince it'th a thmall amount it only maketh you a little tired. Whenever doing thtrenuouth activitieth. It also lowerth your thtrength." Kit paled,

"Let me go!" He screamed. Kit felt a small burst of happiness from being able to talk but hid it. He didn't want to focus on that he needed to get away for Turbo.

"Not until you tell me how that connection of you and Fudge's work." He said,

"I don't know!" Kit retorted. Turbo frowned slightly and went to a mini fridge behind Kit. The bunny tried to turn his head but he wasn't an owl so he couldn't turn it enough to see. Kit started shaking he couldn't move, he couldn't break himself and he was at the mercy of the racer. Suddenly the NPC felt hard wet snack on his butt, he screamed as a chill went through his body. Turbo came in front of Kit holding a big bass his face burned a bright red.

"Tell me! How doeth it work? Or I'll beat you with thith until you can't feel your bottom." Turbo said,

"I-I really don't know." Kit said as tears started to build in his eye's.

"Fine! You asked for thith!" The racer said with malice in his voice he then moved back to behind Kit. And started smacking him; he kept going as Kit's bottom had turned red as he bawled and begged for it to stop. Finally he stopped and the fiance's face was drenched in tears. As his tail and bottom felt like they had been dipped in lava. Turbo put the fish back into the fridge and went to a toolbox. Meanwhile Kit was hiccuping as he tried to control his breathing. His heart ached as he wanted his sugar mama and knew she was worried about him. Kit felt a sudden pain in his bottom again and he screamed, Turbo came back around and held a jawbreaker knife. It was coated in candy blood,

"Please...I don't know how it works I only know that whatever I feel Fudge feels. And vice-virsa." Kit said his voice raspy from crying and screaming, Turbo pressed the blade to his nose.

"Fine lookth like I'm going to have to try Fudge." He said causing Kit's eye's to dilate in horror,

"Please don't hurt her! You can kill me if you want but please!" He said. Turbo pulled the knife up digging into Kit's nose. He screamed again and Turbo threw the knife away before undoing the straps. Kit fell to the ground landing on his back he rolled over on his belly. Just in time to see Turbo pouring something into his suit the racer walked back and zipped the suit back on Kit. He dropped the bunny again and this time he landed on his bottom he whimpered in pain. Turbo then grabbed the collar and walked back over to Kit,

"Please don't hurt Fudge." He whispered as sleep began to take over. Turbo scoffed and put the collar back on,

"Not until I figure out how it workth. Even if I have to get it pixel by pixel." Kit felt tears flood his eye's before sleep took over him and his eye's closed.


	15. Game Over?

Fudge was biting her nails as she was wondering where Kit was the sun was about to rise as she heard footsteps. She saw Turbo open the cage and dropped Kit; the NPC groaned slightly as his tail twitched. Fudge's eye's widened in horror she ran over to Kit to hug him but was stopped when Turbo grabbed her wrist. She looked at Kit and back at Turbo,

"Thorry but I need you for a little chat." He said with a wicked grin. Fudge gulped as her heart began to race. She then bit Turbo's hand and the king screamed, all the residents and Kit awoke from that. Kit tried to get up but he felt pain as soon as he did. Fudge held Kit tightly he looked up to his fiancée she had a crazy look in her eye. The look he hadn't seen since she attacked the zombie horde Kit paled slightly. What was Fudge thinking? By then a crowd had formed around the cage and even few oreo guard's. Kit looked though the crowd and saw that he was holding a small sack; he had the vials.

"You little waste of pixels! That's it! I'm gonna execute you like I should've done in the first place!" Turbo shouted, and everyone started to cheer. He charged and Fudge's hair punched him in the face and time slowed as a sickening crunch was heard. Turbo hit the floor and everyone gasped Fudge's eye's widened. Kit grew a bit green he squirmed out of his lovers grasp and hesitantly walk to Turbo. He wanted to stop but his legs forced him to move as he was now face to face with the racer.

Nobody moved as they watched Kit check his face he relaxed when he saw the worse Fudge had done was break his nose. He motioned her over and Fudge followed she had never really hurt someone before. The audience and guard's we're stunned Turbo had told them they we're heartless demons. But...they wernt acting like that. Turbo eye's snapped open and he punched Kit on the contraption on his neck.

It was so powerful that some of the metal and glass broke off as it began to spark. The crowd gasped and he grabbed Fudge by her contraption. Turbo slammed his helmet covered head against Fudge's. A crack was heard from that as well Turbo pulled back and saw he had broken skin and a fracture was on her skull now. Fudge looked dizzy and blood stated to seep from the wound and she passed out. Everyone was silent,

"What are you all looking at they attacked me! Guard'th get these two to the fungen!" Turbo ordered. And everyone just looked at him, "NOW!" Everyone flinched and the guard's did as they we're told. Including Sonic who followed them to the castle. Everyone then dispersed wondering what had just happened.

* * *

 _ **Hour's later...**_

Turbo was pacing in his throne room; how could his plan backfire so badly? He had told everyone the wrong thing's to get them to hate those miserable wastes of space. And now they we're starting to question his leadership he couldn't lose it not again. He didn't care if that special connection was in Kit and Fudge. He needed to make sure they never saw the light of day.

He ran and grabbed a bottle of black liquidity glop. It glowed as it bubbled, Turbo smiled evilly he walked down to the fungen. And continued until he got to a cell that had Kit and Fudge's arms and legs chained to the floor. Kit had his tail fluffed up and was allowing Fudge to rest her head on it. As his ear stroked her hair and Fudge hummed quietly. Trying to keep her husband to be attention away from the searing pain in his throat. Turbo walked in and the two immediately looked up at him,

"Tu-Turbo your no-not going...to wi-win." Kit said as his collar contraption sparked. The racer snarled,

"Oh yes I am! I'm glad I'm doing this cause then I'll never have to see the baby or runt ever again!" He said. Before the two could even wonder what he meant. Turbo opened the jar and splashed almost every bit of the sludge on them. There was only a little left as Turbo screamed the top back on,

"Wha-What did-" Kit asked before his skin began to bubble along with Fudge's.

"Good bye." Turbo said, and he walked out of the cell. They both felt like they we're melting as they're code started to glitch. Fudge pulled up as Kit's tail was beginning to burn her, and the NPC winced. As his skin was torn from his muscle by the action, Fudge looked at the muscle as it was turning red. She looked at Kit tears filly her eye's, finally she mouthed,

"I love you." Her fiancé started crying.

"I love you too." He said and Fudge bent down and kissed him, his pain filled nerves told him to pull back. While his heart told him to keep up what might be their last kiss. It was no contest as he listened to his heart.

Meanwhile Sonic had just seen Turbo come back up with a triumphant smile. As soon as the mad king had left the hallway he had run down the stairs. Clutching the bag tightly it took him a bit to find Fudge and Kit but when he did he was horrified. Parts of their skin was coming off as they we're both lying on the floor clinging to life. Pools of blood surrounded them,

"Guy's! What did he do!?" Sonic asked as he ran into the open cell. Fudge gave a smile to the hedgehog as Kit smiled as well.

"We don't know...but you have to be the one to cure everyone." Kit said weakly,

"How!? I have all of them with me!" Sonic said as tears filled his eye's,

"Turbo connected all the code room's together so all you have to do and throw them in and somehow break them." Kit said his voice getting weaker by the minute. The former hedgehog only stared back,

"I...I believe in you. Fudge...believes in you. Yo-Your a hero...you can do it. Turbo had this liquid...if you get hit...you die. Thanks...for...e-everything..." Kit said before his eye's shut. Sonic started sobbing,

"Kit...Kit! Please tell me this is a joke!" He said as he shook Kit but he didn't move. Sonic looked over to Fudge who had a smile on her face as her eye's we're closed and her chest didn't rise. He wiped the tears from his eye's and got up just realizing that he was back to normal. Sonic was half-tempted to eat another petal from the flower but he decided against it. He opened the sack and pulled out the flower as he placed it in between the lovers. In case he failed. Sonic then sped through the empty halls he wasn't going to fail he'd make sure everything was set right. Finally the hedgehog came into the throne room it was dark and quiet until he heard slow hand clapping. Suddenly the lights dimly lit on and Turbo walked towards Sonic.

"Give me the bag Sonic. And maybe I'll not put you in my zoo." He said and Sonic super speed kicked the king, Turbo screamed and hit us throne.

"No! I'm going to get the arcade free!" He said and he sped past Turbo and sped towards the code room. He pulled out a napkin and entered the password in the code room opened up. Sonic swung back and got ready to throw the sack inside. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and let go of the bag, luckily the bag ended up flying into the code room. Unfortunately he turned around to see Turbo. The racer had the same jawbreaker knife from before. He then leapt after Sonic and cut him across his belly. He screamed and took one of his quills off his head he then jammed it in Turbo's shoulder. And the old-looking racer fell to his knees,

"Turbo you messed up when you got jealous and you can never fix what you did." Sonic said grabbing Turbo by the rim of his jacket. As a bottle of black glop fell out of his pocket, "So please stay dead and go to hell where you belong!" Finally Sonic threw Turbo into the code room and time slowed as the racer hit the bag and power began go pour out. Sonic then sped away back to his game as a green light spread around all the code rooms in game land. The light got brighter and brighter until it looked white. Finally an explosion with a blinding light filled all the games. And everything was silent.


	16. Epilogue: All's Well That Ends Well

Sonic tripped as he got into his game just in time to see a white light engulf it. The green powder spread as the light forced it to go everywhere. Every character was blinded as the powder entered every pour in they're bodies. And everyone felt at peace.

Sonic slowly opened his eye's and was stunned to see the Surge Protector.

"Surge! Where have you been? Wait...how are you here!?" He said knowing fully well the Surge couldn't enter any game's,

"I've been on Mr. Litwack's computer getting an update. Now I'm able to walk into game's. When he realized what was going on instead of trying to figure out how to turn everyone back. He would use me as an inside man knowing Turbo wouldn't see me as a threat. But now that I see you've all got that covered; do you need any help getting home? I already did everyone else and they either half-sleepily asked Mr questions or didn't wake up at all." Surge said and Sonic pulled himself up on wobbly legs,

"I think I'm good. Wait! What about Fudge and Kit!?" He asked realizing they had died. The Surge smiled,

"They're fine the powder acted like a reset so everyone is back to normal. But unfortunately they still have the memories." He said.

"Well I'm glad they're safe." Sonic said,

"Same here now get to your house it's better you rest for now." Surge said and Sonic nodded before speeding to his place. The Surge's smile grew slightly,

"I love my job." He said before walking back to game centarl.

Day's after the Turbo takeover revenge plot everyone was starting to wake up and feeling good as new. As they did their usual gameplay routine, the Surge of course keeping an eye on everything. Once gameplay was over Fudge and Kit decided to walk through the candy cane forest. Once they got to taffy lake they sat on the ground,

"So...how do we tell everyone?" Fudge asked. And Kit shrugged,

"We get Sonic to tell everyone." He said. The racer smiled as she admired the ring,

"You know we're gonna need to expand my house." Fudge said and Kit raised an eyebrow, "Ya know since half of your stuff is already in it we could just move the rest in. And we're gonna need more property if you're gonna have your garden. Along with a greenhouse room when winter comes; also if you don't mind. For children." Kit turned red.

"Really!? Your ready!?" He asked his voice cracking with his enthusiasm,

"Yeah but let's wait till after we're married before we get into that." Fudge said calmly with a hint of blush on her face. Kit smiled as his right leg started thumping like crazy, Fudge giggled. She kissed Kit, his leg stopped thumping. Kit smiled as more blush crept on his cheeks; suddenly his smile fell as quickly as it came.

"Ummm...Fudge?" Kit said quickly growing uncomfortable, Fudge hugged her fiancé looking concerned.

"Yeah?" She asked,

"I-I've been having nightmares about Turbo and the zoo. I know it's all over...but I still feel horrible about it." He said and Fudge hugged him even tighter.

"It's okay let's just try not to think of it; now come on let's go home and try to calm our nerves okay?" She said and Kit nodded, Fudge picked up her hunny bunny and walked them back home.


End file.
